familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dmitri Aleksandrovich of Pereyaslavl (c1250-1294)
|contributors=Afil |titles=Prince of Novgorod + Prince of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky + Grand Prince of Vladimir |birth_year=1250 |birth_locality=Pereyaslavl-Zalessky |birth_nation-subdiv1=Yaroslavl Oblast |birth_nation=Russia |death_year=1294 |death_locality=Volokolamsk |death_county=Volokolamsk Rayon, Moscow Oblast |death_nation-subdiv1=Moscow Oblast |death_nation=Russia |ifmarried-g1=true |remains_address=Transfiguration Cathedral, Pereslavl-Zalessky |remains_locality=Pereyaslavl-Zalessky |remains_nation-subdiv1=Yaroslavl Oblast |remains_nation=Russia |globals= }} Dmitri Aleksandrovich ( 1250 - 1294 ) - Prince of Novgorod, Prince of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, Grand Prince of Vladimir. Biography Dmitri Aleksandrovich was born around 1250 . The son of the Grand Prince of Vladimir Aleksandr Yaroslavich Nevsky and his wife Alexandra, the daughter of the Polotsk prince Bryachislav Vasilkovich Polotsky. The elder after Vasili, deprived of his father's inheritance for refusing to organize the Horde census in Novgorod in 1257. In 1259, after the suppression of unrest in Novgorod , which arose as a result of the appearance of khan's copyists there, Aleksandr Nevsky placed Dmitri in the reign of the city. In 1262 Dmitri, along with his uncle Yaroslav Yaroslavich Tversky and Polotchans with the Lithuanians led by Tovtiliv, was sent by his father against the Livonian knights to Dorpat. The city was captured and the army returned with a large prey. In 1266, the Novgorodians drove out Dmitri Aleksandrovich and planted in his Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal and at the same time Prince of Tver Yaroslav Yaroslavich. Dmitri Aleksandrovich retired to Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, where he reigned from 1263. In 1268 Dmitri participated in the bloody Battle of Rakvere, and the combined forces of the Pskov and Novgorodians by their victory were largely due to the decisive blow of his regiment. In 1270 the Novgorodians offered Dmitri Aleksandrovich the throne, but Dmitri refused and even helped his uncle regain Novgorod. Two years later, in 1272, he had to travel to the Golden Horde, accompanying Yaroslav Yaroslavich there, and in the same year, when the Grand Duke died on the way back from the Horde, and the nominal reign in Novgorod became vacant, Dmitry Alexandrovich was a contender for him and entered into competition with the new Grand Duke and his last uncle - [[Vasili Yaroslavich . Novgorodians at first preferred Dmitry Alexandrovich and he, having solemnly entered Novgorod, took Novgorod's table. But Vasili Yaroslavich decided not to yield Novgorod so easily to his nephew, he gathered his army together with his other nephew, Vasili Yaroslavich began to devastate the Novgorod region. Dmitry opposed the enemies and had already reached Torzhok, when he suddenly found out that the Novgorodians had changed their minds and, fearing the Grand Duke, decided to get rid of the Prince of Pereyaslav. Dmitriy Aleksandrovich then himself refused the Novgorod table and retired to his Pereyaslavl. Grand Prince See also: The internecine war in North-Eastern Russia (1281-1293) and Dyudenev's army In 1276 , when the last of his uncles died, Grand Prince Vasili Yaroslavich , Dmitry Aleksandrovich, as the elder in the family, took the Grand Prince's table and in May of the following year he arrived in Novgorod, where he was recognized as a Novgorod prince. In the following year, 1278, he went to pacify the Karelians who were outraged against the Novgorodians, and ruined their land, and as a reward for this, he obtained permission from Novgorod residents to put on the territory of the Gulf of Finland the fortress Koporye to protect the coast of the Baltic Sea. However, the Novgorodians, fearing for their independence and not wanting real reinforcement of the Grand Duke's power in their own territory, did not allow the Grand Duke to leave his garrison in Koporye and so strongly opposed him in that Dmitri had to resort to force. The prince returned to Pereyaslavl-Zalessky and at the beginning of 1281 he came to the borders of Novgorod with a strong army. Novgorod Archbishop Clement persuaded him not to start military operations, Dmitry Aleksandrovich reached Sheloni and only here surrendered to the requests of the Novgorodians and dissolved the army, but putting, as a result, in Koporye the Grand Duke's garrison. In 1281 - 1282 years Dmitri's younger brother Andrei Aleksandrovich of Gorodetsk, having procured a yarlkyk for the Grand Duke in the Horde, twice brought Tatars to Russia and managed, as a result, to occupy the Novgorod and then the Grand Duke. But Dmitri, taking advantage of the power struggle in the Horde itself, enlisted the support of the ruler of her western part, Beklerbek Nogai, and restored the throne of Vladimir in 1283. In 1285, Dmitri came against the Tatars, again invaded by Andrei invasion of Russia, and won. Meanwhile, in the Horde, the influence of Nogai soon grew so much that he could install his protege, Khan Tokhtu, in Sarai on the Volga. This time in 1293, Andrei Aleksandrovich received the Horde aid already from Tokhtu. As a result of the invasion, 14 cities were destroyed, and Dmitri was forced to flee to Pskov for his son-in-law Dovmont. Andrew took the Grand Prince's table and was immediately declared prince of Novgorod. Dmitri's lot, Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, Andrei Alexandrovich handed over to one of his allies, Prince Fyodor Rostislavich. But Dmitri Aleksandrovich, only the Horde prince Dyudenwith his Tatars retired, decided to return to Pereyaslavl. At Torzhok he was almost intercepted by Andrey, left his entire convoy and fled to Tver . The young Tver prince Mikhail Yaroslavich of Tver (1271-1318) accepted Dmitri Aleksandrovich and agreed to even be an intermediary between the two brothers. With the help of the Bishop of Tver, he managed to reconcile them: Dmitri Aleksandrovich refused the great reign in favor of his brother, but he kept his favorite specific city of Pereyaslavl-Zalessky, from which Prince Fyodor Rostislavich, who had fled there, had to leave, burned the city. Dmitri Alexandrovich went to Pereyaslavl, but on the way there, near Volokolamsk , fell ill, was tonsured into monks and died in 1294. His body was transported to Pereyaslavl and there it is laid in the Transfiguration Cathedral, Pereslavl-Zalessky . Family and children Dmitri Aleksandrovich had children: * Aleksandr Dmitriyevich (c1272-1292), reigning after him in Pereyaslavl-Zalessky * Ivan Dmitriyevich of Pereyaslavl (the elder) (1268-1302) , * Ivan Dmitriyevich the younger (1290-1290) and several daughters, one of whom, Maria Dmitriyevna of Pereyaslavl (c1270-c1320), was married to Daumantas of Pskov . Literature * Kulikov IF The Dark Times. Heirs of Alexander Nevsky - "Yauza", 2017 - ISBN 9785906716972 Sources * Likhach E. Dimitriy Aleksandrovich // Russian Biographical Dictionary : In 25 tons / under the supervision of AA Polovtsov. 1896-1918. * The Slavic Encyclopedia. Kievan Rus - Muscovy: in 2 tons / Author-compiler VV Boguslavsky . - T. 1 . - С. 350-352. Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl Category:Born in Pereslavl-Zalessky Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Burials at the Transfiguration Cathedral, Pereslavl-Zalessky Category:Grand Princes of Vladimir Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Yurievichi family Category:13th-century princes in Kievan Rus'